The Third Moon
by Kirjava
Summary: When your world changes forever, and you are given the choice of immortality, would you take it? When the Change hits Lyra, Amaranth and Elmeir have to grapple with the reality of immortality. A story about Lyra- a world made up by Patricia Wrede. R&R!
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: Patricia C. Wrede owns the basic plot, including characters, and the world of Lyra. Unfortunately, none of the characters are my own, but I would like to think I have given them personality (basically, this whole story is summarized in two paragraphs by Ms. Wrede). Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
The sun shines brightly over a small desert camp set most picturesquely in the middle of a large plain. Behind the camp are huge dramatic white-tipped mountains, pointing up at the achingly clear blue sky. Some greenery can be seen behind the village; obviously an oasis of some sorts. While the land is one of dramatic contrast, its very hardship lends towards a sense of peace. To those below, it is the perfect place.  
  
Down in the camp, life goes on peacefully. Animals are gathered, sheared, and herded; people trade and talk and laugh. They are just people, after all, even if they are all extremely tall and golden-skinned and -haired. It is evening, and they are all gathering by the central fire for another peaceful summer's evening. It is the perfect end to a perfect day.   
  
Three moons rise, one by one, in the sky, but none is so majestic as the brilliant silver moon, Rysanor. And suddenly, though nobody is watching, the moon has a shadow across it, darkening the night sky. And all the people look up in surprise at the sudden darkness; never has such a thing happened before. Suddenly, everything... hurts. And then twists. Even the very air has pain in it, pain and the memory of an extreme dissonance in it; music twisted beyond reckoning.   
  
Screams rise up from the oasis, screams of pain and suffering rising on the warm summer breeze. The screams are those of extreme suffering: a never-ending world of pain. The sounds add to the dissonance, accenting it, increasing its pain. And the people below are melting, twisting like the air they breathe. Slowly, agonizingly, they melt and change shapes, shrinking into little sad-eyed red beings. And still they are screaming....  
  
And it isn't just this camp. The entire planet is screaming... over the course of four years, the planet screams in pain, and all anyone can hear is the dissonance.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Evening. The sun was setting, as the three moons of Lyra rose, one after the other, in the ever-darkening sky. First came Elewyth, ever the leader, shining green in the sky, then Kaldarin, an angry red, faintly showing its black stripe, and finally Rysanor, the third moon, the largest and most flamboyant.   
  
In the spacious city of Esseneth, in what would later be known as 869 BWB (Before the Wars of Binding), so long before the said wars that not a single of its inhabitants could even construe the meaning of such wars, a young woman waited.  
  
No, not in the shadows, she merely waited for her friend, Heimerl. He was at another one of those meetings, this evening, a meeting with people whom the young woman avoided through feelings of self-preservation. She didn't like Heimerl after those meetings, but she'd promised him she'd meet him there afterwards, and she didn't break her promises easily. Heimerl always always came out of these meetings flushed and excited- almost drunk, like the time they had both gotten drunk on her father's wine years and years ago. As far as she knew, Heimerl had never touched alcohol since then. But after those meetings, it was almost as if he was drunk. Oh, he didn't hurt her or anything, but he was so excited, so restless.   
  
Amaranth had no idea what exactly he did in those meetings, nor did she want to know. It was enough that they made Heimerl lose his normal apathy and bitterness for a restlessness she couldn't recognize.  
  
She looked across at the building where Heimerl had entered a little over two hours ago. Amaranth didn't want to _know,_ exactly, what Heimerl did in there with his friends; nevertheless, she was a little curious.   
  
Heimerl came out of the building across the street, spotted Amaranth, and hurriedly walked over. His rather ragged cloak concealed a surprisingly large body. While he had the ordinary golden look of any Eleann, his was a burnished gold, almost bronzed. His hair was of the same shade of copper. He was grinning broadly- an odd expression to be seen on his usual dour face- and greeted her excitedly.  
  
Amaranth! I'm glad to see that you were able to make it.  
  
How could I forget to come meet my good friend Heimerl?  
  
They both smiled at each other. There was a lot in that smile- a firm friendship, dating back to each other's childhoods. The knowledge of their many escapades together- not simply getting drunk that afternoon- created a firm bond between the two that had lasted through both adolescence and early adulthood. Heimerl, now in his mid-twenties, looked at Amaranth much as the younger sister he never had. And she in return looked up to him as only a girl of twenty can look up to those only a few years older than her.  
  
They began walking towards Heimerl's rooms, when suddenly Heimerl stopped in the middle of the road and turned towards Amaranth. Amaranth, I need to tell you something. The girl looked up at him curiously. My friends and I are designing a rather powerful spell, and we need somewhere lonely in which try it out. After all, we don't want to hurt anyone by accident. So, I'm leaving tomorrow; this is just to tell you not to come wait for me tomorrow or something, since we'll all be gone. He smiled to himself, thinking thoughts that had nothing to do with his current life.  
  
Amaranth only nodded. But she couldn't help asking slowly, Do you have any ideas when you'll be back?  
  
The older man looked at her. She truly was a little nymph, he thought. All lightness and air; she didn't walk, she danced. And yet, there was tremendous talent in her. It was too bad that... well, it was just too bad, that's all. They could have used someone with her strength, her power. But she didn't have the right temperament; Heimerl knew that.  
  
I... really have no idea, he answered slowly. He couldn't lie to her; not this almost-sister of his. It could be anywhere from a week to a month, really. He forced a brief laugh. After all, we don't really know how all the effects of the spell. We'll be headed for the Leonin Desert to try it out; nobody lives there.  
  
Amazed, Amaranth looked up at him. Why, there was an entire population of Eleann in the Leonin! Of course, they were only nomads, and not good for much, especially not in most magics, but still..... shrugging her shoulders, Amaranth continued walking. If Heimerl felt that he could risk them, she was not going to dissuade him. Having looked up to him all her life, even through his bitterness and cynicism- never pointed towards her, but always there, impossible to ignore- she couldn't very well start now. But she couldn't help but mention it.  
  
Heimerl, the Etrusca live in the Leonin.  
  
He looked back with his more normal glance. They aren't good for anything. Only keep those herds of geats. I'm surprised nobody's tried to wipe them out before now. He continued walking, not noticing that Amaranth had stopped in astonishment. She turned and left abruptly. Heimerl neither noticed, nor seemed to care. His thoughts were busy with the spell his friends had planned for the day after next.  
  
It all hinged on Rysanor. She would be full, and in just the right spot, in two days' time, and the spell had to happen then. Otherwise, nothing. Not for another year would Rysanor be in the same place again. And in a year... who knows what could happen. In Heimerl's cold, bitter heart, there also ran an impatience. Time was running out- that he knew. His told him this every evening when he returned to his building. Heimerl shuddered at that thought. It would have to go, and go soon. It was just too much on top of everything else. What exactly about his turned his stomach so cold, he wasn't sure, but there it was.   
  
Now, this last night before he would be leaving, he found he couldn't bear the thought of seeing his that evening. Though he might claim ownership over the thing, he could not give it a name. Heimerl, his face now turned dour again at the thought of what awaited him at home, turned and walked towards the park. The summer night was warm; he was packed and prepared. He could just sleep in the park.   
  
A/N: So the next chapter's going to go into Heimerl a little bit- just for background info. After that, we will leave him to his fate and follow Amaranth and others you have yet to meet. Please R&R! Any commentary will be MOST welcome! -Kirjava


	2. The story behind the story

It all began a long time ago- in Heimerl's opinion anyway, maybe not so long by the calendar. Always fascinated with the occult, he'd been drawn to the spell book almost immediately. It was a dark green verging on black, hidden in a pile of worthless books. Even before touching it, Heimerl could feel its power seeking him out. Him! Who'd never done anything worthwhile in his life- in his opinion anyway- nor been anything important. The book wanted _him!_  
  
As Heimerl touched the book, it seemed to him the book was sensing _him_, feeling him, getting a sense of the man who was holding it. He almost dropped it, but his fascination and realization that he _was _ the person the book wanted were stronger than his repugnance. Slowly, he opened the pages that hadn't been touched in eons.  
  
_What mortal is it who opens my pages once more?_  
  
Heimerl shook with surprise and happiness as the voice erupted from the book. Instead of replying, he swiftly shut it, only to open it again later in the safety of his own home.  
  
_What mortal has now twice opened my pages?_  
  
Heimerl cleared his throat self-consciously, and spoke. I'm Heimerl, an Eleann of Esseneth.  
  
Nothing happened. After a brief pause, the open book on Heimerl's lap spoke again.  
  
_I see you do not have the knowledge necessary to communicate with me. Take a plain ink pen and write upon me. Then you will have the answers you desire.  
  
_Heimerl went to the table, grabbed a fountain pen, and returned to the book. Grasping the pen in his firm, golden hands, he wrote on the open page, I'm Heimerl, an Eleann of Esseneth.  
  
The ink flowed smoothly onto the paper, and appeared to sink in, while still showing bright and sharp on the paper. After a few moments, the book spoke again.  
  
_Eleann... I know the name. Truly, it has been a long time since one such as you has opened my pages. Heimerl, you say... hmmmm.... it is a good name- you may keep it.  
  
_ Heimerl thought. I thought _I _ was the one in charge? I may keep my name?! However, instead of exploding, he counted to ten and wrote, May I ask your name?  
  
_I have no name. Where I am, there is no need for such things as names.   
  
_Why not?  
  
_There is only I. There is no one else to have a name for. Except now you. And yet, I can tell that you do not think of me as I truly am. Therefore, I shall have no name._  
  
Well, I must call you _something_. I can't just talk to a nonentity in a book!  
  
_Call me what you must. I will not respond unless you write upon me.  
  
_This was how Heimerl came to address the book as his He never found a good name for it- nothing seemed to fit. After hours more of questioning, the only thing he learned of the thing was that it truly was alone. Heimerl eventually came to the conclusion that it was outside of Time altogether- its only link to his world were the pages of his book.  
  
Slowly, Heimerl spoke more and more with his He could go nowhere without the comforting weight of the book in his robe's pockets, could not make any decisions without consulting his book. Amazingly, his could sense when Heimerl was in public, and instead of booming out his responses, would either speak them quietly, or occasionally, write them upon the pages of his own book to communicate with his new protégé. And slowly, Heimerl fell under his influence, so that his cynicism, though ever-present, became exaggerated, as did his dissatisfaction with the world he found himself in.  
  
Eventually, Heimerl convinced his friends to follow his lead. While he may have unknowingly corrupted them, something kept him away from Amaranth. She was too nymph-like, too joyful for his new goals.   
  
Each new meeting, each new goal achieved, gave Heimerl the feeling he craved- satisfaction in a job well done. This was why he seemed drunk after every meeting- for a brief time, he was content. But it never lasted. His never let him rest on his laurels; he was always pushing Heimerl towards a further goal. And eventually, the ultimate goal was proposed.  
  
_Why should all the Eleann be equal in power? You know that some are smarter than others, some are simply more innately qualified to rule over the others- such as yourself. Why should others who do nothing be on the same level as yourself? Think on it- if only those such as yourself were to have the power to rule, you could make all the right choices; none of this sliding back into the past._  
  
And Heimerl drunk up these words as if they were the nectar of the gods. These were the words his soul craved: knowledge and affirmation that he _was_ the best. The real reason the world was in such straits, his reason told him, was because only idiots were ruling the world. He knew he could do such a better job than any of those rulers now.  
  
_You ought to find a way to decrease the power of others, leaving yourself alone in control of what you were born with. It is the only way to have the world advance_.   
  
Such words, poured every evening into a person's mind, can but produce results that make sense only to the one who hears them. And Heimerl was a ready receptacle for such ideas: disillusioned, arrogant, idealistic- these words filled him with a noble longing to improve the world- on his terms.  
  
At the same time, Heimerl was strangely repulsed by the book that never ceased to fascinate him. He often wondered on his own how his came by the book; how it came to be found in the book. Was it placed within those pages for safety, or was it placed there to be found by just the right person? These thoughts never lasted for long, yet while they lingered, Heimerl found himself reluctant to write in the book with his now worn-out fountain pen.  
  
In a sudden fit of caprice, Heimerl left his in his home before the last meeting. He knew everything; he didn't need help from the book. And so it was that his never learned of the existence of Amaranth, and so it was also that Heimerl spent his last night in Esseneth free of the weight of his He would never return to the Esseneth he knew.


	3. Rysanor

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed (which is like... two people!). Come on, if you read this, _please_ review, just so I know _somebody_'s reading this story! I'm finally getting into more of the characters, and more of the relationships between them. Actually, I think this is more how this story is going to develop- it's about character relationships, against a background of events, as opposed to events dictating the characters, in a way. Okay, and on with the story!  
  
  
Elmeir sighed as she looked up from her experiment. She slowly eased herself out of the crouched position she had held for the past two hours, and stretched her back. It cracked several times. Elmeir winced.  
  
Ha. That should teach me to stare at some _scaran_ crystal for hours at a time. I'm going to be sore for a week! She grumbled to herself. Outside her window, the moons were rising: Elewyth and Kaldarin, with Rysanor barely edging over the horizon. The three moons created a striking tableau in the ever-darkening sky. For the one night in the year, all three were almost perfectly full.   
  
Elmeir glanced out the window, as she always did the one night when all the moons were full- it was a magical moment. But tonight, instead of turning back to her work, she stood, transfixed, at the window. Instead of the beautiful, pure silver face of Rysanor, there was only shattered fragments to be seen of its once silver face. Elewyth and Kaldarin shone fierce and proud in the sky, as if they were trying to make up for the lack of their polished compatriot, but they could not replace the magnificent Rysanor.   
  
On Elmeir's face was a reflection of the shock, and yes, fear, of the entire planet as one by one, they saw the night sky.   
  
A sudden darkening of her already dark room made her turn towards the doorway. A large figure stood ominously in the doorway, then moved into the room. Elmeir relaxed, looking up at her brother, Elasien. Standing easily at over 7 feet, his broad shoulders were accentuated by the dark green robe that he wore. His hair was the color of warm honey, a sweet, crystalline color that emphasized his lighter, golden skin. Looking at them, it was obvious they were brother and sister: Elmeir shared his particular coloring.   
  
Have you seen Rysanor? she asked him in a hushed voice.  
  
How could I have not? It is already the talk of Esseneth, and Rysanor rose not half an hour ago. Who could have done this? And what does it portend for us?  
  
You ask the questions everyone will be asking, Elasien. I do not have your answers.  
  
Elasien looked at her, frustrated. Can you not do _something_ to find out, instead of staring endlessly at your _scaran_ crystal? Or do you yet think there is some power in that crystal? he demanded angrily, gesturing at the smoky black crystal resting on her worktable.  
  
Elmeir's only response was to go up to her beloved brother and put her arms around him. Slowly, Elasien relaxed enough to return the gesture. They stood there together, for a long moment, seeking reassurement and strength to go on from each other. Finally, they separated. Elasien no longer looked frustrated; if anything, he was resigned to his fate. Elmeir, by contrast, looked determined to seek answers. She swept aside the _scaran_ into a wooden box with strange black inlays on it, pausing only to make sure it was safely closed before turning back to her worktable.   
  
Elmeir pulled forth a map of the central continent of Lyra, and put some crushed herbs on the dot marked Then, she pulled out a golden sphere, holding it above the herbs, and began to chant. Time passed without reckoning, as she followed the flow of her words, eyes closed, until she felt the herbs collapse into ashes. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The herbs were no longer in a single heap above Esseneth. A thin line traced a path from Esseneth to the Leonin Desert, ending in a smaller pile somewhere in the middle of the desert. Elmeir sighed.   
  
Something happened in the Leonin this night.  
  
A hand was placed on her shoulder, of a darker gold than her own skin. She looked up into a face of darker gold, framed by gold hair tinged with brown- a rarity among the Eleann.   
  
You shouldn't be expending your energy, Mia.  
  
She sighed and smiled up at him. If I didn't, Arkon, who would? Besides, I'm fine. Truly.  
  
Arkon didn't look convinced. Mia, I know that _scaran_ is exhausting you, and knowing you, you've been staring at it for hours before attempting this new magic. You're going to end up killing yourself if you're not careful.  
  
And I say again, if I didn't do this, who would?  
  
Someone more rested than you, perhaps. This came from Elasien, who had been listening to the exchange between the two Eleann.  
  
Elmeir only glared at her brother. Who else in Esseneth knows more than me about a spell I invented? Who else could do it better in the face of this disaster of unknown proportions?!  
  
Elasien raised his arms in surrender. Peace, sister. I did not mean to offend, only to point out that you have been working since the sun was high in the sky, without stopping for anything. And frankly, I think one of your disciples would have done better than you in this instance, should you have collapsed from fatigue.  
  
Shrugging, Elmeir got up, and staggered. Arkon caught her, scolding, I told you you were tired! Come with me. He supported her as she walked up the stairs, Elasien following the two of them, an odd look on his face.  
  
Once up in the main house, Arkon gently lay Elmeir down on a low sofa-like bed, then sat down by her. Elasien raised an eyebrow, but quickly smoothed out his face as Arkon looked up at him.   
  
I beg your pardon, Elasien, for disturbing your home like this. It's just, as soon as I saw that, he gestured out the window, I hurried to come see Elmeir.  
  
Elasien raised his hands in a it's all right gesture, and turned towards Elmeir. Not surprisingly, she was asleep, with a slight smile on her face, curled around Arkon. Elasien looked at Arkon with raised eyebrows. Arkon shrugged silently in reply, then moved to get up. However, Elmeir, sensing that, curled herself even more firmly around Arkon, who looked softly down at her, and settled back down on the divan. Elasien sighed, and got up.  
  
If you want me, I'll be making some plana. Would you like some?  
  
I'll gladly take a mug, thank you. He silently watched as Elasien left the room, then turned back to Elmeir.  
  
he murmured softly, although I am most comfortable like this, I should be going back to my home. Would you let me take some plana with your brother and leave, so you can rest? I will be back to see you tomorrow- don't even think of coming to the park to meet me. I will come here.  
  
Elmeir stirred at his words, and opened her eyes. Arkon marveled at their color- a light, gold-hazel. Every time he saw them, he was again amazed at their color and beauty.  
  
I'm fine, really, she replied in a whisper. Go take some plana and go home; I'll be up and running soon enough. I will see you tomorrow in the park.  
  
He smiled down at her again. That's what you think, Mia. You will do no such thing. I will come see you, and you will show me your laboratory in more detail. He got up, and this time she made no resistance, only closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Still smiling, Arkon entered into the other room, only to find Elasien standing by the table in the center of the room, holding two mugs of steaming plana on a platter.  
  
Sit down, please, Elasien gestured towards an empty chair, then sat down himself. Arkon made no move to sit.  
  
I'm sorry, Elasien, but I must get back to my home; no doubt my family is very worried. I only told Elmeir I would come drink so that she would sleep; she needs it.  
  
Elasien smiled. Very well, Arkon. I understand your sentiment, but please, it's cold outside. Just a quick drink before you leave.  
  
Very well. The two sat down and began drinking the warm liquid. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Elasien spoke up again.  
  
When did you meet my sister?  
  
Arkon blushed slightly, but answered him readily enough. I ran into her one day at the park, a few months ago. We've been meeting there ever since.  
  
Elasien nodded, and smiled again. I'm not going to bite your head off, you know. I just wish... oh, that she could have trusted me enough to have told me earlier, that's all. His voiced faded off into another minute of silence. Then he stirred again.  
  
Anyway, you should head back to your home. As you said, this is not a normal evening, and they are probably worried.   
  
Both were thinking of the shattered fragments of Rysanor, floating, yet falling to earth, in the night sky.  
  
A/N: Again, please please review! I'm _begging _ you!


	4. The Intellectuals

The sun rose normally the next morning. There were no traces of the previous evening's catastrophe. For the first time in many nights, however, the light in Elmeir's workplace was extinct.   
  
Elmeir didn't wake until the sun was high in the sky. As she slowly awakened, she grimaced at the height of the sun.  
  
Oh, _merde_. I _was _hoping to get some work done this morning! She tried to get up, without success. Her fatigue had spread through her entire body; she could not even get up if she wanted to.  
  
She swore again, slightly louder, but with more vehemence. At the noise, Elasien poked his golden head through the door.  
  
Yes, my sister? I thought I heard your beautiful voice saying something?  
  
Elmeir only laughed, her previous bad temper already forgotten. Yes, yes, I know; I should stop cursing. But I can't help myself: they so accurately describe my present disgust!  
  
Elasien came into the room. I didn't say anything.  
  
I know; but you thought it.  
  
He smiled. Maybe I did. But I didn't say it; you did.  
  
Her response was to try to throw a pillow at him. Unfortunately, she was still exhausted; the pillow barely reached a third of the distance between them. Elmeir moved forward, picked up the pillow, and put it back on the bed. He turned to her, his face suddenly serious.  
  
You do know everybody's coming today, to decide what happened, and what is to happen.  
  
I assumed as much, which is why I would like to be able to get out of bed. When are they coming?  
  
After midday; I figured you'd have time to recuperate. Would you like Arkon to come as well?  
  
She shrugged. If he wouldn't be in the way.... yes, I would.  
  
Already that close?  
  
Well, I don't know. She looked up at him, gravely. Give me some more time to think about that one; right now, I'm just going day to day.  
  
Well, just make sure you're sure before doing anything you might regret.  
  
She looked at him and smiled slightly. Yes, my big brother. I will make sure he won't eat me alive.  
  
Elasien had the grace to look slightly embarrassed- an oddity on such a large person. Elm, I'm your brother. I'm worried about you, okay? I don't like to see you work endless hours for nothing, or to get involved with somebody who means you harm. I'm just telling you to be careful.  
  
Arkon doesn't mean me harm, Elasien. And I work for purposes; they just aren't understood yet. I thought you knew that!  
  
Peace, Elm. I know. You rest some more; I'll call you when everybody starts arriving.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours later, everyone had indeed arrived. They all sat, tense, in the main room of Elmeir and Elasien's home. Elasien had gotten up, refreshed after an additional nap. She sat next to Arkon on a divan, who looked a little uncomfortable, surrounded by all the major intellectuals of Esseneth.  
  
Seated across the room from Elmeir and Arkon was arguably the most intelligent man in Esseneth. Iralor was the main bond between all these friends; if he were not there, they would have undoubtedly splintered into several factions. He was the reason they worked together, and nobody doubted his extreme intelligence, even wisdom. Elmeir might beat any of them at magical talent and skill, but no one could beat Iralor's common sense and methodical approach to a problem. Almost surprisingly, he was tall- almost as tall as Elasien, but fairer. His wide golden eyes gave an impression of almost childlike-temperament, without revealing his iron strength. Asides from being wise, he could be the most stubborn Eleann born.   
  
Next to him was his wife, Glendura. Although she was not strictly an she was his partner in every way imaginable. A small woman, she radiated enough strength to make up for Iralor's apparent childishness.   
  
Elasien stood leaning in the doorway, and Amaranth was seated on the floor, looking a little awed, in spite of herself. She was the newest, and youngest, member of their small group, and she felt it. Her expression was much like Iralor's, without the hidden reserves of strength: she was all air and light.  
  
Rylorien and Valerin sat together on the one remaining divan in the room. Well, maybe not together. There was a good foot of space between them, and neither showed any signs of wanting to lessen the distance. Everyone joked about Rylorien and Valerin: they never got along. At the same time, they were wonderful researchers, complimenting each other perfectly. This was the problem- too different to get along outside of the workshop, they were inseparable within it.  
  
While a soft hum of voices filled the air, Amaranth looked around her with wide eyes. She could still not quite believe that she was a part of this elite group. Deep within her, she still doubted the reality of her talent, never mind how many times Iralor insisted on their existence.   
  
Elmeir turned to Arkon and spoke quietly. I do not think my brother is overly fond of you.  
  
You noticed, then? I thought you would, he whispered back. I hope they aren't expecting me to contribute to this conversation, he added, indicating the grouped Eleann as they spoke quietly among themselves.   
  
Oh, relax, Arkon. They won't bite. See the woman next to Iralor? That's his wife, Glendura. I'm sure she felt just as intimidated as you; and look at her now- she's perfectly comfortable.  
  
I'm sure I shall wait eagerly for the day when I feel as comfortable as her in such a gathering, Mia, Arkon observed drily. Elmeir stifled a giggle, then stopped abruptly as Iralor finally raised his voice.  
  
Well well, if we are all here... and yes, I think we are, we might as well get started.  
  
He always makes this seem like some sort of club meeting, Elmeir observed quietly to Arkon.  
  
Yes, we should, Elasien replied quickly. To business. I know we are all friends- -a lightning glance at Rylorien and Valerin, who were glaring at each other- so I'll come straight to the point. I know you have all seen the sky. What happened? With those last two words, some of Elasien's anguish and confusion leaked out, much to his consternation. He leaned back against the doorway uneasily, ashamed that his discomfort had been allowed to leak out.  
  
Glendura cleared her throat. In a low, rather husky voice, she commented, It seems to me that this could not have been naturally caused. After all, Rysanor has never shown any instability before, has she? I think the question we should be asking is rather, Who happened?' rather than   
  
Elmeir looked up at that. I did a tracing spell as soon as I looked out of my window last night.  
  
Iralor glanced at her. You were working late again, Elmeir? You should watch yourself more.  
  
Elmeir shrugged eloquently. I will rest, Iralor- as soon as I've figured out what that _scaran_ crystal does. She continued. I did a tracing spell after I saw- saw the remains of Rysanor, and it pointed to the Leonin.  
  
The news was greeted by a puzzled silence, except for a small, not-quite-concealed gasp from Amaranth. She was pale.  
  
Amaranth? What is the matter? Rylorien looked kindly down at the girl with her large, liquid-gold eyes.   
  
she stammered out. You know- my friend. He told me two days ago... he told me he was going to the Leonin Desert for an experiment of a grand scale. He wouldn't say anything about it- it was right after one of his meetings, she added apologetically.  
  
Ah yes, Heimerl's infamous observed Iralor. You are sure you don't know anything about this experiment of his? Think, it could be vitally important!  
  
You think this has to do with Heimerl, then? Valerin asked quietly.  
  
I see no reason to doubt it! There is too much coincidence for it to be otherwise!  
  
The Leonin is a large place, Valerin observed. Others could be congregating there for their own purposes. We cannot blindly assume it was Heimerl. Yet.  
  
Valerin looked at Rylorien in surprise when she spoke. She looked smug. I don't discredit an idea because of its source.  
  
Valerin looked at her, mildly affronted. Iralor stepped in quickly; things could disintegrate between those two very quickly. Very well. We will not work with the assumption that it was Heimerl. Yet. However, I must point out the significance of the time interval. And Heimerl's said meetings.  
  
Pardon me, but I don't know who this Heimerl is. Amaranth, could you explain? Elmeir looked at Amaranth.   
  
She looked down at her delicate hands and began nervously, He's... he's my friend. Maybe not the easiest friend to have, she looked up, but still my friend from years ago. And he is a good person. The real trouble began about six months ago, with his meetings. She sighed. Before then, he might never have been a very _happy_ person, but these meetings... they seemed to feed on his discontent. I don't know how to describe it, but I did not like the Heimerl I saw after those meetings.  
  
And you have no idea what he did in those meetings.  
  
She shook her head. No. Nor did I want to. I- I avoided asking about them. They- they frightened me.  
  
Elmeir nodded in understanding. Thanks. I think I have a picture of this Heimerl now.  
  
Well, without more information, we cannot do much. We don't even know what this phenomenon _means_. Valerin was fast losing patience with the proceedings. Was anybody _else_ as quick as Elmeir here, and find something?  
  
A glance around the group showed embarrassed looks... except for on Rylorien's face. If possible, she looked even more smug.  
  
As a matter of fact, I did. But it wasn't last night. It was more this morning. She reached into a pocket of her robe and withdrew a silver stone fragment. This was in my yard. I believe it's a piece of Rysanor that fell to Lyra, and just happened to fall into my yard. An odd coincidence, I know. But then, is there really such a thing as coincidence? She looked around the circle of gaping faces. I believe it's more than large enough to do a concrete analysis of the spell that caused the moon to explode.  
  
Valerin cleared his throat. Well, let me see that. She handed it to him, a question on her face. Yes, I do believe you are correct- we have more than enough to analyze this. But what I was going to add- I also did a tracing spell, but much have done it later than Elmeir. Because my spell tracer caught a remnant of Rysanor- a much larger remnant than what Rylorien has brought us. In fact, I have reason to believe a very large part of the moon fell into the sea to the east of us.  
  
Iralor spoke up, thinking aloud. Well, we most definitely have enough to go on; I only hope what we find makes sense. My dear, this was to Elmeir, if you do not mind, do you think we might borrow your workshop for the length of time it takes us to begin analyzing this amazing moonstone? I promise not to leave too great a mess.  
  
Of course- let's go now. Slowly, they all got up and moved towards Elmeir's large workplace, Rylorien leading the way, carrying the stone she had reclaimed from Valerin.  
  
Once there, Elmeir set to work. She was obviously in her best element. Setting the stone upon a gold stand- to keep any impurities from contaminating her results, she soon had brought out a collection of instruments with which to analyze the stone.  
  
Don't forget the coniecturameter, reminded Valerin. Someone's dreams were undoubtedly involved in this.  
  
Yes, yes, I know. Elmeir turned and grabbed another instrument from her shelves. They were almost empty. The coniecturameter was a series of silvery metal pipes set upright in a circular wooden frame. Faint, spider-web like filaments dangled from each pipe, connecting them all to each other, creating a web effect. This was where the dream was caught, and seen through the web.   
  
Once all the instruments were laid out, Elmeir asked the group in general, Well, with what shall I start?  
  
Start with the industriameter. It may not work, Rysanor being so far from the object with intent, but it would give the clearest picture. Elasien gestured toward a small, book-like object. Elmeir held it over the stone and murmured, and closed her eyes.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
A few moments later, Elmeir relaxed. she said, obviously. The group moved on to the next instrument.  
  
Several instruments later, Elmeir was clearly tiring. Arkon wanted to tell her to stop, but he still felt a little intimidated by the group. It was Glendura who finally spoke up.  
  
Elmeir, stop! You're going to kill yourself from exhaustion. Elmeir looked up. She looked as if she hadn't slept in two days.   
  
I know, she whispered. But I need to find this out.  
  
You're going to drive yourself to your death, one of these days, Glendura reprimanded her.  
  
One more.  
  
Oh, you magicians! I waste breath trying to convince you to stop! Glendura raised her hands in mock disbelief, but there was sincere concern in her eyes.  
  
Here. Try the coniecturameter. Valerin pushed the instrument under her nose. It shouldn't be that tiring. And if that doesn't work, Ryl and I will take over.  
  
Nodding, Elmeir placed the frame around the stone, which then automatically shrank down to just encircle it. Well, that's an encouraging sign, she remarked. she whispered, and again closed her eyes.  
  
This time, however, the filaments began to hum gently, as if vibrating up and down, but no movement could be detected by the eye. Slowly, the web began to shine, shine with a silver light that no longer existed in the night sky. Elmeir's eyes creased as if in pain.  
  
The sound came first. All the faces looked toward one another: it would have to be a powerful dream to be able to transmit sounds. The first sound to emerge was almost concealed with static, but it was a low, strident voice. The words were indistinguishable, but they seemed to comment on the view that could now be seen in the web. First, Lyra appeared, peaceful as always, her oceans blue, her land its variegated tones of brown and green, and in places, white. It came down and down and down, focussing on where Esseneth was located. Now the city could be seen. Eleann hurried here and there, their golden tint strangely diluted. Instead, a stronger golden glow could be seen emanating from a large building.  
  
That doesn't exist! Amaranth exclaimed.   
  
Valerin gestured at Elmeir. Don't distract her; I doubt we could get a clearer picture with anyone else, and she'll be done for after this.  
  
They returned to the web, which was now showing the inside of the golden building. A large hall was shown, with the center of the golden emanation. It was almost too bright to distinguish anything, but there was a figure on the large gold thrown at the head of the hall. Nearing, through the golden haze sat an Eleann- tall, burnished, copper-tinted. Amaranth remembered Valerin's warning and bit her tongue instead of crying out. The figure was Heimerl. And still the strident voice continued its ceaseless jammer.  
  
Suddenly, the scene fractured, lines of pure black crisscrossing the disturbing image. Simultaneously, the voice stopped, as if it had been turned off. New sounds began to be heard, slowly. Screaming. Screams of pure pain and fear. The web turned completely black, and then a new scene was shown.  
  
A small camp, obviously in the desert somewhere. The screams were coming from this camp, from the Eleann living in it. They staggered out in the open, screaming as they melted and Changed into small red beings. The screams kept coming and coming and coming...  
  
And stopped abruptly. The web returned to its silvery filaments, and Elmeir slowly opened her eyes, only to see everyone else staring at her.  
  
Did- did you see that? Elasien asked in a hoarse whisper. Elmeir nodded slowly.  
  
It was Heimerl, Amaranth spoke in a small voice. I recognized him in the beginning, on the throne.  
  
All eyes turned to her. Her eyes were red with held-back tears. Glendura moved over and hugged her tightly.  
  
Now that we know.... what's been inflicted on us.... what in the world do we do? Arkon voiced their questions in a small, frightened tone. And what was worse: none of them knew how to answer him.  
  
  
A/N: Any commentary would be most welcome!


	5. Consultations rarely end in agreement

A/N: Sorry about the long delay- school's been pretty hectic, and this chapter gave me a few problems with what to reveal and what to as-yet conceal. Hope you enjoy- and R&R!!  
  
  
A week has passed. A week of fear, panic, and confusion. Messages were sent, messages received, and no conclusion was reached. The only thing everyone agreed upon: Rysanor was gone, and something had happened in the Leonin. Self-proclaimed prophets miraculously appeared at every street corner of every city, each of them declaring the destruction of Rysanor as a different portent: death, destruction, the arrival of a god, floods, earthquakes, paradise's arrival- they were each proclaimed as true. The Eleann all around the world were completely shocked, at a loss for answers.  
  
And yet, life went on. Food was grown, harvested, sold, and eaten; animals were fed, bred, butchered; people slept, ate, and worked. In some ways, the world was the same as always. In other ways, the world had changed forever.  
  
In her workshop, Elmeir almost never stopped working. She pored over the piece of Rysanor, refusing to give up until she knew the answers to her questions. Elasien, and then Arkon, pleaded with her to rest, to no avail. She grew thin and irritable as the week progressed. Iralor was almost a constant presence in her workshop as well- the two individuals growing more and more irritated as the week progressed.   
  
Finally, one week and two days after the night sky had forever changed, Elmeir emerged from her workshop, Iralor behind her. They looked awful. Their eyes were glazed, two pinpricks of light barely showing through their heavy eyelids. Huge bags were evident under their eyes, and both were slumped from fatigue. Elasien was the only one who was remotely prepared for the sight. After all, he'd been the one imploring them- especially Elmeir- to eat something, anything, and to get some rest before they collapsed from exhaustion. As it was, they were that close to collapsing anyway. But they were smiling through their exhaustion. As soon as Elasien saw them, messengers sped out to the other Intellectuals, and within fifteen minutes, they were all gathered in Elmeir's home.  
  
Elmeir and Arkon were sitting together on the couch, Elmeir eating a warm broth- her first good meal in a week. Iralor, next to Glendura, was doing the same, only Glendura was also gently reprimanding her husband.   
  
Are you done trying to kill yourself from exhaustion now?  
  
Iralor grumbled tiredly. I was not going to kill myself, dear. I know my limits- after all, I've been testing them for years!  
  
Glendura sighed. And one of these days you are going to push them too far. She leaned over and kissed him gently. Just don't go too far, please, she whispered. Iralor looked at her and nodded silently. Glendura sighed again, and sat back, content to have her husband back next to her, where he belonged.  
  
This time, Elasien started the group's discussion. When I saw Elmeir and Iralor emerge from the workroom, I knew one thing: they must have found something. You all know these two- stubborn to the death. If they stopped researching, that only means they've found something. And I would guess it is important enough to us to have them tell us what they've found now, before getting some rest. At least they're eating now. He shrugged, and a brief trickle of nervous laughter passed through the small group.  
  
Elmeir looked up from her broth at Iralor. Receving a small nod, she thought for a moment, and then began speaking. After a week of difficult trial and error, Iralor and I have found what this spell has wrought on our world. Using the stone from Rysanor and the minute tracings of the spell thereon, we were able to piece together the truth of what happened that already infamous night in the Leonin Desert.   
  
Heimerl- for it was he- tried a spell that was supposed to decrease the powers of everyone else, except for him and his followers, so that they could rule the planet. Unfortunately this did not succeed, and they were most probably completely consumed by the spell. At least, this is what I- we hope. A Heimerl who still has all his powers intact is not a pleasant prospect. She grimaced, and went on. This spell most definitely called on the power of Rysanor, the third moon, and the most mystic- with the most potential power. Heimerl underestimated that power, enough so that he lost control of the moon, which then exploded. But this has nothing to do with what really happened to the spell.  
  
Iralor picked up the story and continued. This spell was designed to change all of us, for the worse. And a spell that is not completed changes in unpredictable ways. In this case, the spell grew enormously; we are indeed going to lose our powers, or the vast majority of them. A collective gasp from the audience. Iralor looked at them grimly. Yes. I'm sorry- there's nothing we can do to halt this Change. But there is hope. It has not taken place all at once- otherwise, none of us would be looking the way we are now. Those red beings we saw in the coniecturameter- that is what happens when the Change strikes. Since we still resemble Eleann, obviously the spell hasn't hit here yet. According to my calculations, we have somewhere between two and seven years for the entire planet to be covered. He shrugged. I know that is a large time interval, but this soon after the incident, there is no way to find if the rate of expansion will continue steadily, or if it will increase exponentially in speed. As time passes, we will have a more accurate guess, but as it stands, we have time.  
  
But time for what? Rylorien put in. Valerin threw her a glance. Time to find a solution, obviously.  
  
But what solution is possible? I'm assuming there is no way of stopping this spell... or is there? Glendura's worried frown looked to her husband for reassurance.  
  
Iralor sighed heavily. Unfortunately, no. The spell is just to powerful, to huge, for us to stop. I doubt if we got every single magic user in Lyra together, we could completely halt it, over the entire planet. But Elmeir, here, she's thought of something.  
  
Once again, Elmeir began speaking. She was holding tight to Arkon's hand as she spoke. Although we cannot stop the spell for the entire planet, we could theoretically make four to five Eleann resistant to this Change, as well as practically immortal. Everyone else... she shrugged eloquently. I don't know. Eventually, the Change will have spread over Lyra, and... unless we try this, we will all be those little red things.  
  
Rylorien was wrinkling her golden brow. Slowly, she said, What if we were to _affect_ the way the Eleann were to change? As in... make specific forms... would that be possible?  
  
Elmeir looked up. It _is _possible... but it would be difficult. We'd have to do more tests and truly understand the effects of the Change...  
  
Elasien looked up. It seems to me that Rylorien's idea is a good one. Anything is better than those sad-faced red beings.  
  
But I also think we should try to preserve a few Eleann, if at all possible. We cannot let our race die out entirely, without even trying, Valerin pointed out.  
  
I don't see why not. What have we truly given the world? What have we given the world that these potential new races cannot? Rylorien added.  
  
I think we should preserve our heritage, even if no one were to remember it. If anything, just to keep our story from entering folk tales... nobody will remember us, or our accomplishments. Elmeir interjected.  
  
But do you really think our achievements are truly that great? All we have done is supposedly improve on Nature's gifts to us, using various instruments. Rylorien was frowning again.  
  
I think we have truly done worthwhile things! These instruments are much more precise than any intuition we could have.  
  
Rylorien shrugged, and backed down. Elmeir was wonderful in her way, she thought, but you didn't want to argue with her- especially not about the accomplishments of the Eleann.  
  
Iralor cleared his throat in the sudden rather awkward silence. Well then... I suppose we'll look into the multiple races idea, as well as the preservation of some Eleann.... but one more thing: for that, we will have to choose the four.  
  
Or five. Elmeir put in. I believe we could do five.  
  
But it would be a stretch of both our power and resources, Iralor commented.  
  
A stretch, true, but not one we wouldn't be able to surmount. Elmeir was adamant.  
  
Arkon couldn't keep quiet. He whispered into Elmeir's ear, Mia, do you really think you can do this? What good would it do for us all if you were to stretch yourself so far that you could no longer help later generations? I look forward to seeing you alive for many years to come, not dead through overwork.  
  
Elmeir blushed slightly, and whispered back, That is, of course, expecting the world survives the next few years...  
  
I leave the planet in your very capable hands. He gently kissed her cheek.  
  
Well, we'll just have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please please please review! I'm having some trouble with pacing... any advice would be most welcome!


	6. Plans are Made

A/N: A thousand apologies at the long delay. Writers block was definitely a part of it, as well as end-of-high-school flurries and last minute business. Oh, and vacation. Still, it does not excuse such a long abstinence, and I hope that you, my loyal reader(s), will forgive me for the lapse. I shall try not to have this happen again. And now, on with the story!  
  
The next week, the workshop situation was different. Iralor, and especially Elmeir, had been forced to take a hiatus from their experiments. They spent the week sleeping, and in their spare time, advising the others who were using Elmeir's workshop as they continued to explore the Change.  
  
Again, on the seventh day, the entire group had a meeting. Elmeir and Iralor were both much recovered, and chomping at the bit to get their hands on some good experiments. Elmeir especially, was fuming, muttering that she was sure she could do a better job- nobody knew how to work her equipment correctly, there were tricks only she knew, and she'd better get out of this thrice-blasted bed soon. It took all of Arkon's efforts and entreaties to keep her in her bed a full week, and Elasien was released from his fraternal dutywith a quiet sigh of relief.  
  
Another week of frantic activity resulted in the workshop, and Arkon did not see his sweetheart as much as he could have wished, which he put off with a wry shrug. He'd known what he was getting into as soon as he beheld her eyes shining after a stimulating six hours in the workshop. Finally, one afternoon, Arkon felt the slim and oh-so-familiar arms wrap around him from behind.   
He turned and hugged her back. The aforesaid hug quickly progressed to a full-blown embrace, as Arkon and Elmeir demonstrated their happiness at seeing each other again. A few breathless minutes later, Arkon pulled back. Mia, the only reason that you could have been extracted from that laboratory without Elasien or me going in there and forcibly removing you is success. What have you discovered?  
  
Despite her evident exhaustion, she grinned triumphantly. I have! Now, if only everyone else will agree with me, we will _finally_ be able to get to work!  
  
And aren't you going to tell me what you've discovered?  
  
Her only reply was to kiss him on the lips. He responded, and it was again a few minutes before she was able to reply.  
  
No, silly! The only way I'll be able to keep you coming to our meetings is not to tell you anything early. She grinned again, and then stumbled. Arkon caught her and guided her to her bed, scolding her the whole way.  
  
It won't help at all if you have the best ideas in the world, if you cannot conserve yourself enough to stay alive long enough to tell them! What you would do without your brother or myself, I don't know... kill yourself probably, within two weeks! And _then _where would the world of the Eleann be?! You must promise me you'll rest enough before this meeting.... So saying, he made sure his Mia was rested enough for the task of explaining her ideas.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next afternoon found all the once again in the main room of Elasien's and Elmeir's home. However, the attitude of those waiting for the appearance of their hosts was one of eager anticipation. They all had heard- and who knows how- of Elmeir's pronunciation of success, and they were eagerly awaiting her ideas. Fortunately, they did not have long to wait.  
  
Elasien entered, the picture of domesticity, bearing a tray with drinks on it, followed by Elmeir, who carried the glasses. They sat down and served everyone before Elmeir began speaking.  
  
Well, I'm sure you've all heard that I've found the solution. I have to add though, that Elasien was extremeley important in this. I do not take credit which belongs to others- all my accomplishments are truly mine, and I do give credit where credit is due. The company nodded, indicating that they understood, and to please get on with it before their patience ran out.  
  
Mainly, we found a way to control the Change- each Eleann can choose a shape to which to change, and Elasien helped to design four different forms for each Eleann to choose from. Obviously, the logistics of this will be beyond us... we'll have to bring in the government or something, I suppose- grimace of distaste at her failure of not being able to do this for herself- but it can be done.  
  
The first form we came up with is called the Shee. They will have the most magical ability- or at least magic as we recognize it. Tall, with white hair and green eyes, they will rule in the mountains and on high. The second one is purely Elasien. She flashed him a smile. These are the Neira, who will be the sea-creatures. They will have water-resistant skin and special healing magic, and will probably stay the most out of everyone else's way. The third form is the Wyrd, who will inhabit the forests. They will be most unlike Eleann, being small in stature and covered in brown hair- it will help with camouflage. They also will have their own form of magic- that of growing things, especially trees. The last form is the Human. Unlike the other four Races, they will not have magic inherent in all of them- just a few. But their strength and form will make up for this. They will be slightly gold-tinted, with body form like ours, although they will be a little shorter. But these are the four shapes the Eleann must choose between, so that they will not become those sad-faced creatures.  
  
And if some Eleann decide they do not wish to choose, and wish to remain as they are? Iralor voiced the first inquiry.  
  
They won't have much of a choice, Elasien replied. Obviously, they cannot stay as Eleann, or they will be struck by the Change. Their only choice is one of these four. And we hope that if everyone were to choose one, the majority will go along with it. They will get the assurance that others will look like them after this disaster is over, and they will not be alone.  
  
And what about the speculation that we could keep some Eleann as they are? Rylorien leaned forward to hear Elmeir's response.  
  
It is possible, she began doubtfully, but not advisable for a large number of people. The same limit holds- four, maybe five if the sacrifice is strong. For such a spell would require a great sacrifice by one of the spellcasters, that much is certain.  
  
In reply to Elmeir, Rylorien asked again, Could we not, perhaps, try? Create a few Eleann who will remain so?   
  
I don't see why, really...   
  
Amaranth spoke up now. I do... _somebody_ must remember what truly happened, so that Heimerl cannot return, or another Heimerl cannot follow in the same steps. Knowing the Eleann, the only authority they will truly respect as being above their new shape is that of an Eleann.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Arkon who spoke next. And when these Eleann die? What then?  
  
Glendura looked at him thoughtfully. Arkon has a point. These Eleann will have no longer lifespan than normal, and surely another Heimerl will not arise during their lifetime.  
  
Iralor looked at his wife, who looked back at him gravely. Only Iralor's face was more serious. This is a serious thing to think on. If we truly mean to make for our new world, we will need some way of ensuring that their protection continues. And for certain, we cannot have them... erm... _creating_ more Eleann as time passes. The only solution I can see would be to make them... well, immortal. Everliving. The entire company looked at him in surprise, save perhaps Elmeir... she merely looked interested. As they all knew, immortality was the realm of the gods, not of mere mortals like them.  
  
Valerin finally voiced all their thoughts. But is such a thing possible??  
  
Oh, it is possible, indeed. The real question is, is such a thing right? And I believe that, yes, in this instance it is. Were it used only on a small handful of people- four or five, chosen to guard the world for the rest of time.  
  
Frantic muttering followed this announcement. It was one thing, surely to dream of immortality, but to truly be able to grasp it in one's hands?! Why, such a thing was surely tempting the almighty powers.... and if one could do it, what could stop such a spell from falling into the wrong hands?  
  
But, but, stammered Amaranth, I thought we were trying to _prevent_ another Heimerl! If we learn this spell of immortality, _anyone_ could become immortal! I may be ignorant in comparison to all of you, but even I can see that in this way lies disaster!  
  
Not if we destroy all trace and all memory of the spell after we are done. There is only one copy of this spell in existence, and I own it, for I made it, in my younger days. Thinking I had found the solution to the world's problems, I soon realized I had created its destruction. This is the first time I have ever spoken of this spell... and you must all swear never to reveal it to any other, or the destruction of the world will be upon your shoulders! Iralor had risen during this speech, and he now looked at all of them gathered before them. His child-like face had disappeared, to appear now foreboding and, frankly, quite terrifying. One by one, he held their looks in his eyes, and one by one, each felt himself shrinking back from this terrifying Eleann as his eyes bored into each of their souls. Apparently all satisfied him, for he sighed and sat back down, once again a quiet, wise man.  
  
Though she was shaken, Elmeir did not let herself remain so for long. Very well then. If such is the case, we can have our Guardians. And if our oath holds, this part of the plan we must withhold from all. The Guardians are our secret weapon for the world. So secret, that none but the Guardians will know they exist. And my first suggestion for a Guardian is Iralor.  
  
The entire party nodded emphatically. Here was one who could lead and guide their world, even were it behind the scenes. Iralor looked momentarily startled, then grave. Slowly, he nodded. For the world of the Eleann, I will do this thing. However, I then say the next Guardian should be... Elmeir!  
  
Again, more nodding. Elmeir was another fine choice. However, she looked troubled. She looked around slowly, finally resting her eyes on Arkon's beautiful face. He too could see the sense in such a choice, but she could see the hurt behind it. Slowly, she shook her head. Somebody will need to do the spellcasting for this immortality, as well as the preservation. I do not think you can cast such a spell on yourselves. And if we are to have four, we will need somebody strong to do such a thing. Much as it pains me to refuse you, I will have to say no.   
  
As the others looked thoughtfully at Elmeir, she looked at Arkon again, to find him studying her with such intensity if almost frightened her. What was he seeing in her face, this man who knew her so well already? Abruptly, he perceived her watching him watching her, and he gave her a small smile. She could feel its warmth from where she was sitting, though they were across the room from each other. Around her, the others, either noticing the looks passed between the pair, or realizing the sense of what Elmeir said, were nodding soberly. This made sense, what Elmeir said.   
  
Glendura spoke up when all had silently agreed. Then, we have three places left. For two of them, I would say Valerin and Rylorien had best take them. They will keep the Guardians honest, if nothing else. She gave them a small smile. Besides, how could we break up such a great partnership of wits?  
  
Rylorien grimaced at such a description, and Valerin mimed gagging, then smiled suddenly. I agree, he said. You will need arguments if you are to decide anything truly.  
  
Then Rylorien spoke. If Elmeir cannot be our Guardian, then the one who helped her- more than he cares to admit, I say, should be our final Guardian. Elasien, please. We will need your strength.  
  
Elasien was startled. He had never taken a great part in these gatherings- he was alwasy behind his flaming sister, a position he enjoyed. However, this would put him straight in the spotlight. He began shaking his head, but then realized the entire room was looking at him expectantly. Slowly again, he nodded, and echoed Iralor. I will do this thing, if it is what you wish and believe to be the best for the world.  
  
Elmeir got up and hugged her brother. Thank you, brother, she whispered to him. It is good to know that at least one of us will remember all when this is done.   



End file.
